The Cat that got the cream
by Meggie Sondypants
Summary: A one shot in which it takes place in Season 1 episode 11 from when the episode starts to Damon and Elena get to Bree's bar. Basically in Elena's Pov and about how much she hates him at this point and why. No copyright intended. Contains all the lines from this scene from which i got of the dvd took me ages please read and review. Also my first story. Damon-Cat Elena-Cream No Smut


**OMG, I'm finally writing my first story well here I go. I decided to write a one shot on The Vampire Diaries of episode 11, season 1 on Elena's feelings for Damon. I don't own The Vampire Diaries, if I did Ian Somerhalder would be most likely naked all the time and Elena would only love Damon Not Stefan I like Stefan but Damon brings the fun side out of Elena. NO copyright intended. I named the story the way I have because Damon's the cat and he got Elena the cream to come with him. **

**Elena's pov**

I woke up to a pounding in my head and a throbbing pain in my side. I kept my eyes closed but I could hear the radio playing quietly in the background while I listened to the sound of a car. So I was defiantly in a car then. I recognized the song by Florence and the Machine (Cosmic Love) which played on the radio. I opened my eyes and my vision was clouded along with my mind. Where was I? Who was I with?

At that thought I was pulled out of my thoughts by which I recognized as Damon saying,

"Mornin'." With one of his signature smirk's which I really had grown to hate as they signified when he was been cocky and arrogant.

I looked around before I replied to him, saying "Where are we?"

"Georgia" his cheery reply shocked me.

"Georgia?" I repeated. No, it was impossible, I was not in Georgia. "No, no we're not. Seriously, Damon, Where are we?"

"Seriously, we're in Georgia." I huffed at his reply. "How are ya feeling?"

"I … I..." I couldn't reply and thought about how I got here.

"There's no broken bones, I checked." He is so, so arrogant. '_I checked_.'

"My car… there was a man… I hit a man but then he got up an… who was that?" Errrghh I hated how I sounded so weak and quickly decided to add more confidence to my tone of voice.

"That's what I would like to know" Damon quickly suggested.

Quickly looking around and searching pockets, I said "Where's my phone?" I look at Damon as he looks out the window, he's got my phone. Figures. "K, we really need to go back, no one knows where I am. Pull over, I mean it Damon, Pull Over! Stop the car!"

"Uhh, you were so much more fun when you were asleep." Is he saying I look cute when I'm asleep?

But then he actually pull's over, finally, I think. I quickly get out of Damon's car and bent over from the pain in my side as it had increased, he was suddenly by my side to see if I was okay and couldn't help but feel thankful of his concern even if I didn't show it. I look at him by my side; I see his concern in his eyes and quickly whisper "I'm fine". I stand up straight and walk away from him before things start to get awkward. "We have to go back" I tell him with my best commanding and I'm in control voice.

He obviously doesn't want to as he tells me "Oh, come on look we've already come this far" gesturing around us.

I getting rather annoyed now "Why are you doing this, I can't be in Georgia, I-I wrecked my car, I have to go home" I pause thinking of what else to say to him to persuade him. "This is kidnapping." That will get him thinking.

"That's a little melodramatic, don't you think." I actually want to punch his face just to wipe the smirk he's got on for his own entertainment. Damon will forever be a dick.

"You're not funny; you can't do this I'm not going to Georgia" Please god where is Stefan when I need him the most.

"Well you're in Georgia… without your magic little necklace I might add… I could very easily make you… agreeable." Obviously referring to compulsion. Wow how can he be so caring and concerned one minute and the next he's a controlled dick? He's trying to do this purposely, I can tell. He's got that stupid smirk on his face with is also kind of threatening.

"What are you trying to prove?" What makes him think he is so superior to me? Well that was kind of a dumb question, he's a vampire.

All of a sudden, I hear MY phone ringing, Damon looks sideways pretending he hasn't heard it. Does he think I'm stupid? (I was right HE had it this whole time.) I turn to look at him properly. "That's my phone."

He quickly goes to get it out of his pants "Hmmm it's your boyfriend" He offers me my phone; I don't want to talk to Stefan at the moment so I shake my head. "No" he quickly answers the phone. "Hello, Elena's phone" I don't hear anything Stefan says but Damon says "Elena" I quickly look up at him but he was just answering what Stefan was saying I guess. "No, she's right here… and yeah she's fine" he drawls out the fine. CREEP! He offers me the phone saying "He wants to talk to you."

I shake my head not in the mood to talk to Stefan "ermerm" I quickly reply.

"Yeah, I-I don't know if she really wants to talk to you right now" he pauses listening to Stefan by who I guess is absolutely furious especially when he sees I haven't got the necklace he gave me. "You have a good day, ermerm, bye now." I can see from Damon's face that Stefan's said something that's made Damon want to laugh and when its Damon laughing that means Stefan's mad, very mad. He's got the annoying smirk on his face again and I know he's just got Stefan riled up.

I face Damon after he got off the phone with Stefan and begin talking "Look no one knows where I am, can we please just go back." I'm begging he'll just say yes my neck hurts from sleeping in the car and my side is killing me, where's the pain killers when you need some.

"We're almost there" Where is there Damon I think.

"Where is there?"Really though when Damon's vague he's really vague.

"A little place right outside of Atlanta" he pauses as I huff "Oh, come on Elena" he walks over to me. "You don't wanna go back right now do you, what's the rush, time out" he makes a T symbol with his hands, "Trust me, problems are still gonna be there when you get home, step away from your life for 5 minutes, 5 minutes." He repeats when I huff.

I turn away and huff again the day is getting worse by the second "Am I gonna be safe with you?"

"Yes" Obviously

I quickly fold my arms, it's getting cold and I haven't got a jacket "Do you promise not to do that mind control thing with me?"

"Yes" okay then can you say yes to this then.

"Can I trust you?"

"Get in the car" he walks away as suspected "come on."

**End of scene. That was terrible all I did was say what they did throughout the scene. Tell me what I could do to improve this. Please.**


End file.
